Accident
by missjabbjabb
Summary: After a drunk night, Artemis finds herself in a tough situation!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis stared at the test; it had a little pink plus sign. Why did it have to be pink? It doesn't mean it's a girl, she had to explore her options, she had to get rid of this. She walked out of the bathroom quickly shoving the test in her pocket, she couldn't tell anyone. She would get kicked off the team; she couldn't even face her friends about this.

She had always promised herself that if she ever got pregnant, she would quit being a hero. She would leave the life she loved for her child because she would never do to her child what her parents did to her. She wanted it to have the best life possible; she just didn't expect it to be when she was seventeen.

"Artemis team brief" Dick said, he was so tall now, but then again it had been two years. She walked out towards her team, some island mission that involved hitting, something she really needed right now. It seemed simple enough, something she could handle. She put a hand on her stomach wincing remembering the drunken night between her and Wally.

They did not know what they were doing, they were drunk and it was a dumb mistake which Artemis now had to live with for the rest of her life. She felt ashamed; she never wanted to be one of those people who slept around. But in her defence it was her first time, ever.

"This mission is extremely important; we need to figure out what they are selling. It is very important that you gather the data you need and get out of there" Batman continued saying some other things that Artemis took no notice of, she didn't even know if Wally knew they slept together. She didn't know how he would take the news, but she wasn't going to tell him so it didn't overly matter.

"Artemis?" Dick asked putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked up startled

"What?" She choked out,

"Come on, we are going" he paused

"Are you…alright?" She plastered a fake smile on her face

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said sweetly, he gave a worried smile and led her onto the ship. When she boarded the ship Wally was sitting in his normal seat, he could not remember a thing and if he did he wasn't letting on about it. Dick eyed her

"Um Artemis sit next to me alright?" He asked, she froze and turned to him

"Yeah, alright" She said walking over to the chair next to him, he leaned in close to her

"Arty, what is going on?" He whispered, Artemis felt tears welling in her eyes, she swallowed them not looking into his eyes

"I'm seriously fine, don't worry about me…" She said moving away and letting Kaldur take her seat but much to her dis-like it was in-front of Wally. He had been quiet towards her with no witty jokes or snarky comments.

She remained quietly in her seat not saying anything. From what she guessed she was nine weeks along, she knew Wally was the dad and she knew they were both hammered when it happened. She winced at the memory.

Once they arrived at the small island, Connor was the first off. She wasn't completely sure she should be jumping out of a ship with a baby in her stomach but she couldn't show any sign of it. She jumped out landing hard on the ground, she felt sick.

"No…" She whispered to herself, she was not going to be sick on this mission she quickly put a hand over her mouth and breathed in slowly trying to prevent herself from throwing up her dinner. Robin ran up to her with a look of worry flushed over his face

"Artemis what is going on?" Dick asked quietly pulling her away from the rest of the group. Tears started rolling down her cheek and she looked up to her friend who she knew she could trust

"Dick…" She begun, more tears rolling down her face, no she couldn't tell him. Imagine what he would think of her? She was disgusted in herself, Dick was her best friend and if she told him she feared she would lose him.

She smiled

"Just having a rough day" She turned around to the rest of the group who were already in the midst of talking strategy

"Artemis you and Wally are on the inside perimeter wait for us until we give the signal" She and Wally nodded then looked at each other as soon as their eyes met she looked away not wanting to look at him.

Dick gave Artemis a quick look saying _"What is going on?"_ Artemis looked away, she had a mission to do and she was not about to let this get in the way. She quickly walked off to the position her and Wally were allocated. She walked faster than she normally would, but what's the point when the person you're trying to avoid was the fastest kids alive. He quickly sped up walking beside her

"So, umm how are you?" He asked sheepishly

"Fine, just fine…you?" She asked

"Oh, yeah great...umm you know what happ-"she cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"Look, let's just pretend it never happened. We were drunk, we barely even know what happened" He laughed

"Yeah, I mean I don't even remember what was going on and I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship. So we good?" He smiled at her; she couldn't help but smile back

"Yeah, were fine" She smiled in return, knowing very well that everything was not fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys, this is my least favourite chapter so bare with this one. So please enjoy and you know the rest :) x**

Artemis stood in position her bow in hand. She wasn't sure she should be doing this, but she couldn't make it obvious.

She was standing at a tree trunk keeping concealed from anyone's point of view when she heard voices ring in her head

"_Guys they are transporting some sort of weapon, I've never seen anything like it" Robin said,_

"_OK, well do they look like anything the shadows have mustered up?" _

"_No, this is much bigger and whatever they are we need to…guys get out they are coming, we need to go now!" Robin's voice was frantic_

"_Guy's we need cover now!" _

Wally and Artemis sprang into action; he bolted forward taking out three guards along the way while Artemis laid some cover for him. She followed swiftly behind him jumping over the tall fence effortlessly, she pulled out another bow blowing open the door that led into the facility.

Wally sped in

"_Robin where are you?" Artemis asked_

"_In the main wing, it's the biggest room in the facility please hurry!" He cried_

Artemis felt the lump in her throat grow, she ran as hard as she could knowing that Wally heard the message to. She arrived at two corridors going down the first one she saw; luckily she had picked the right one and ended up in the largest room. When she arrived no one was there the room was empty, she pulled out and arrow and walked slowly searching the room. She couldn't see Wally so either he had ran down the other corridor or something had happened to him.

She stalked slowly around the room, looking out of the corner of her eye with every turn she made. She knew something was wrong because she couldn't get through to anyone telepathically. She heard a noise, almost like a thrashing…

She looked around, it was barely see able but there was no one on the floor around her, she heard it again. She took one more scan of the room before looking up. She saw M'Gann, Connor, Dick, Kaldur and Wally. She felt her heart sink into her stomach, even Connor was knocked out and that took some serious effort.

She quickly ran up the stairs moving closer towards her friends, she shook Robin to consciousness, he was groggy at first but soon realised it was her

"Artemis?" He asked

"I'm going to get you out of here Robin, I swear to Ahh!"

"Artemis!" Robin screamed, his scream had stirred the rest of the group because most of them were awake now. Artemis was thrown off the stairs; she clutched her stomach praying that the baby was OK. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking that but she couldn't help it, she looked up to see a brute of a man walking down the steps towards her. She stood up before he could get to her and released an arrow into the man's chest it exploded leaving a mist of smoke before he jumped out and grabbed her by her neck. She choked out a wheeze and kicked the guy in the face, no effect.

He laughed at her; she hated it when people did that. He was evil looking, he had scars over his face and she could have sworn he had a glass eye that didn't quite sit right. None of that mattered though because right now he was the enemy and she had to save her friends.

She tried to kick him again but the grasp only went tighter

"Artemis!" Wally screeched, he had to do something to help her, and he knew exactly what. He moved his body, at first he thought it wasn't going to work but his molecules moved, sure his nose was a bit bloody but it was none the less working.

Once he finally fell to the ground he grabbed Artemis and punched the oaf in the face as hard as he could. Dick was now cutting the others out of there, ropes that he knew was constructed of some special material to hold Connor.

"You OK?" Wally asked her moving a loose piece of hair out her face

"Yeah fine help the other" She said releasing an arrow at her enemy, it only took a second or two for him to recover but it was enough time for them to get away. Everyone had gotten out and they were now running towards the nearest exit. She felt guilty because she was worried for the little person growing inside of her, she shouldn't of, and she didn't even want this.

She ran hard and fast to the bio-ship,

"Let's get out of here" She spoke softly to M'Gann hoping it would calm the situation, nobody interjected so she was guessing it worked.

The trip was quiet, nobody spoke much. It wasn't the worst situation they had been in but it was still none the less a scary place to be. She was proud that Wally had figured out a way to save them, but she still couldn't talk to him normally.

Once they landed, Artemis stood up and a pang of pain flashed through her body and into her stomach and her vision went blurry. She grabbed on to the nearest ledge she could find trying to steady herself

"Ahh" She said, breathing in deeply trying to stop the pain, she clutched her stomach Dick turned around to face her

"Artemis? Artemis what's wrong?" He said putting his hand on her arm trying to steady her, she inhaled deeply and let out a moan of pain

"I…don't feel so good" She said, the pain was hurting her now badly, she fell to the ground Dick holding her steady as she did

"Artemis…come on we got to get you a doctor" He said picking her up

"No! I'm fine, I promise Dick just don't get me a doctor" She said a tear spilling down her face, he picked her up and carried her to the medical wing making sure no one saw her. He called in Black Canary to help her.

Whether she liked it or not she was going to come clean.


	3. Chapter 3

Her vision was blurry when she woke up, little black spots danced in her vision threatening to make her vomit again. She looked around the room; she was back at Mount Justice. Robin and Black Canary were sitting on two chairs next to her

"What happened?" She wheezed trying to sit up

"Artemis, are you alright?" Black Canary's voice was calm; she suddenly sprang up forgetting about the pain

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, I have to go" She said trying to stand up in a failed attempt when she fell back down onto the bed, Dick stood up and placed her gently back in the bed. She remained quiet, did they know? The silence was thick and heavy, she felt as if the world was about to topple on top of her.

Black Canary sighed and put a hand to her forehead

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked looking straight at Artemis in the eyes; she quickly glanced down at her hands

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She murmured, she wanted to be sick but this time it was not because of the baby

"Artemis you know exactly what we are talking about" Artemis felt hot tears welling up in her eyes she couldn't cry, that would be proving that they are right

"I'm fine there is nothing going on" She said again, her tone stern, this time Robin spoke

"You're pregnant Artemis" She looked up at him, he had an apologetic look on his face, he then looked down to the ground

"Artemis, why didn't you tell us?" Black Canary asked putting her hand on her shoulder; the tears were now freely flowing down Artemis's face now

"I didn't mean it" She said choking on her sobs

"It was a stupid mistake and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared I would lose everyone if I told them and you; please don't kick me off the team it's all I have left." She wept, Dick ran over to her putting an arm around her shoulder

"You would never lose me Artemis" He whispered to her wiping a tear away, she sobbed even harder.

"Have you told the father Artemis?" She shot a look to Black Canary

"No and he will never find out…"

"You have to tell him Artemis" Black Canary said, she looked up at her

"I can't, and please don't tell anyone I'm ashamed of myself as it is I can't have them thinking any less of me either" She said putting her face into her hands

"Is the baby OK?" She asked

"Yes, for now…"

"What do you mean for now?" She spat

"You can't keep doing missions Artemis, it will hurt the baby"

"I don't even know if I'm keeping the baby!" She yelled frustrated with herself, Black Canary handed her a piece of paper, she wiped her face and took the paper from her

"What's this?" She asked scanning the page

"Just some details about everything, and Artemis I'm scheduling you in for some counselling OK?" Artemis didn't even hear her; she froze when she saw the gender section

"It's a boy" She smiled; she felt butterflies knowing the sex of the baby. Then she felt guilty because she now knew the gender of her baby. Black Canary even smiled at her

"Yeah, a big, strong, healthy boy" Artemis smiled, mentally slapping herself because it would make the decision ten times harder. Artemis folded the paper and shoved it into her pocket

"What am I going to do?" She asked in a tiny voice

"That's up to you" Dick assured her, she stood up and walked out the room holding her stomach. She walked towards her room quietly, not wanting to talk to anyone. She felt as if her world was crumbling down around her, she didn't want to let this child down but at the same time there was a longing in her for the son she was carrying.

She was seventeen she kept reminding herself. Artemis had always planned to be at least over twenty four until she had her first child. But now she had one growing in her stomach she was somewhat happy, she felt a sense of peace.

Wally had been walking up to her and she didn't even notice. They were in the corridor leading into the rooms; he stopped in front of her

"Hey you alright?" He asked

"Didn't see you after the mission" Waiting for an answer he stood there cross armed leaning against the wall

"Oh, I hurt my leg when that freak threw me down. Nothing major" Artemis said trying to sound as if it was nothing; he nodded while biting his lip

"Do you need to talk to me about something or?" He looked back up

"Oh, yeah I um do actually" He said, Artemis stood there and waited for the question

"Look…for weeks now we have been avoiding each other, and I just want things to go back to normal. We were friends before…well that and I really want to be friends again Artemis" He had used her name, he was being serious. She just wanted to pour her heart out to him, tell him that she was pregnant and that he was the father. She loved him, that much she knew but would he love the baby?

"Yeah of course, you still are a total dork but I guess I can put up with you" He smiled

"There is the Artemis I know!" She laughed looking up into those beautiful emerald eyes she loved and to be surprised he was actually looking at her too. He was noticing the steel eyes and the colour that the light shone off them, her sun kissed skin going with the green off her outfit.

"Wally, I'm…I-"She couldn't finish the sentence

"I'm glad we sorted that out" She said with a sad smile, he smiled back it sent tingles through her body. When she entered her room she fell onto her bed in a heap of tears and choking sobs. Artemis had never planned to be a teen mother but right now she was taking it into consideration.


	4. Chapter 4

There it was again, that sickening feeling she got every time she stood up and found herself running to the toilet hoping that no one would see her. For the past week it hadn't been so bad but her leg was killing her and she would go through fazes of wanting to pig out and wanting to eat nothing at all.

It was a normal Friday night at the mountain, she was watching some stupid programme about nature which she didn't have any interest in. What was worse was she knew she had an up-coming mission.

"Artemis can I speak with you?" Black Canary asked, she stood up and walked into the small room where they had spoken after the fail safe mission

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Fine, just peachy…" Artemis murmured, Black Canary studied her closely

"I have arranged some doctors' appointments; there was something else I wanted to talk with you about as well…" She wandered off in speech

"What?" She asked with a clenched door

"Umm, how can I put this? I told Oliver, and before you say anything he was worried about you. He wanted to take you on a mission and I interjected saying no" Artemis sat in her seat frozen. Oliver would be so ashamed of her, why would he want to help her anymore

"He hates me doesn't he? Oh, god what am I going to do!" She yelled putting her face in her hand

"He doesn't hate you Artemis; he is actually coming over later to see how you are, he is worried for you" She said calmingly, Artemis looked up from her hands to the blonde woman sitting in front of her and nodded.

She had to get out of there not before…

"Artemis! Oh god Arty are you alright, I would have been here sooner" He said embracing her in a hug, she was surprised by the gesture but didn't hesitate to hug him back. He led her into the room with Black Canary she gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

He sat down and took off his mask, for a moment she felt like he was going to give her a lecture about the whole mess

"I'll pay for everything" He said,

"What?" She retorted in surprise,

"All the doctors' appointments, food, supply anything you need even if you want to…" She knew what he meant; he was talking about an abortion

"No, I can't take your money Oliver, I won't" Artemis said hugging her stomach

"Yes you will, Artemis you're like a daughter to me. I'm not about to abandon you now" She was surprised; her only father had abandoned her. But now she thought about it, Oliver was the closest thing she has ever had to a father. He was always looking out for her and watching her back, she never took him for granted

"Oliver…I, thank you" She said, he squeezed her hand tightly

"Have you told Wally?" Artemis jumped up in surprise

"What? I-No, Wally and I are not-"

"Please the sexual tension between you two is un-believable" He said with a smirk she was about to retort with some smart come back but no words came out, if there was anyone she could tell she could tell Oliver

"No, I mean how can I? He has his whole life ahead of him and this would only ruin it for him" Artemis put a hand to her stomach at her little boy; she had never planned any of this. Wally was so smart; he was going to make it somewhere un-like her

"He isn't like that Arty, he would understand. He would know you didn't plan this and more to the point it was also his fault as well"

"How do I tell him?" She asked

"That's up to you Arty but whatever you do, make sure it's your choice" He said, they spoke for a while longer before he was called back in for a mission leaving Artemis to her own thoughts. She didn't know why she was being so critical about this; she knew Wally wouldn't just ditch her. He had a right to know; after all it is his son.

She walked out into the kitchen and pulled a slice of cake from the fridge, she was starving thank god Oliver knew her favourite foods and had stocked up the fridge for her. She put a big slice in her mouth and smiled because he had bought the one with the blue berries inside.

She walked into the training room to find Wally practising his one to one combat with a dummy, too bad the dummy was winning

"Hey Artemis" He said wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked so hot it was too good to be true

"Hey dork, nice training method, the dummy is doing a good job" She laughed, he turned and punched the dummy in the head which came back to bite him as it bounced back and hit him in the face

"Ouch!" He said getting up to see blood coming out his nose

"Crap, here let me help" Artemis said walking over to get the first aid kit, he walked over holding his nose and lay down on the bench

"You're loving this aren't you" He gave a pained laugh

"Just a little" She giggled, pulling out and ice pack and some tissues, he sat up to face her and she started wiping away some of the blood. She carefully made sure not to hurt him anymore then the dummy did

"Your such a doofus" she laughed and put the ice pack on his nose, he took it happily. She went to stand up and that dizzy, sick feeling swept over her again. She quickly sat back down putting a hand on her stomach

"You OK?" Wally asked sincerely putting his free hand on her arm trying to steady her

"Yeah I'm fine" She breathed letting it pass

"No you're not; this isn't the first time this has happened. It's actually been happening to you a lot lately" He snorted

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant" He laughed, then pausing realising his words. Artemis had stayed quiet while he went over his theories but her heart was going at a million miles per hour.

"Artemis?" He asked in an un-easy tone

"I have to go" She said standing up, the dizziness fell over her again but she tried to avoid it walking quicker towards the exit. She felt faint and light headed, she was sweating and her legs were giving out. She fell to the floor before she heard Wally call her name dropping the ice pack and running towards her. That's when the black engulfed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis woke to a red headed boy sitting by her side holding her hand tightly mumbling something to Black Canary. Wally gave her a look of relief as she started to wake

"Artemis?" He said quietly releasing her hand; he was embarrassed that she had woken up to see that.

"Baywatch I'm fine" she wheezed trying to sit up, Wally put a pillow behind her back sitting up normally

"Wally can you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Black Canary asked, Wally nodded giving Artemis a quick glance before he walked out.

"Are you OK Artemis?" Black Canary asked sitting down next to her

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said, she really did feel fine she didn't know why she was still in this bed

"Artemis…" Black Canary wandered off

"What is going on?" Artemis asked worry written all over her face, Black Canary looked up to the blonde soon to be mum

"Artemis, the reason you keep getting sick is because of the pregnancy"

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, Black Canary moved closer crossing her legs and putting her chin to her knuckles

"Artemis, you have a rare disease that will make carrying a child for you very difficult, but if you do end up carrying this baby the whole way through then there is a very slim chance you will survive the pregnancy Artemis…" Artemis sat in the bed frozen; the words ran through her head a million times

"I-I…have to talk to Wally" She said tears streaming down her cheeks, Black Canary nodded walking out of the room signalling Wally to come in. He walked in with a look of concern on his face, he sat down in the chair but pulled it further back then Black Canary had

"Wally I-"He cut her off

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked almost hurt

"I-"

"You think I would have ditched you? You think I would have left this all to yourself, Artemis-"This time she was the one to cut him off

"I know all of that Wally! I have been so scared Wally, I didn't know what to do" She had started crying, she wanted to appear strong but that plan was out the window. Wally stood there frozen to his seat watching the broken girl cry in front of him.

"I have to tell you something" She said sniffing, he remained silent

"If I have this baby, there is a very big chance that I won't survive the pregnancy, but he is your son and I won't do anything to harm him" She said Wally was now glued to his seat

"It's a boy" he whispered, she laughed

"You always said you like the name Mason…"

"Artemis…you could die" He said, when Black Canary had told Wally that Artemis was pregnant he was shocked at first, but he was happy. He didn't want to rip anyone's head off; he liked the idea of having a little girl to do her plates for her or a little boy to teach how to throw a football.

But now he felt sick knowing that she could die from his child, something he helped create

"I can't let you die Artemis" He pleaded with tears in his eyes, Artemis looked stunned that he was getting so upset over her

"Wally there is also a very high chance I will have a miscarriage" Artemis said sadly, he looked up to her taking his head out of his hands. He put his hand to her cheek

"Artemis, I will be here for you the whole time no matter what you choose…" She could tell there was something he needed to get out

"Wally, you have a say in this to" Artemis said softly, he nodded running a hand through his hair

"I-I want you to get an abortion" He stuttered out, like he couldn't believe he was saying it and was torn between the two options they had, Artemis nodded and then shook her head

"Wally I-I can't get rid of this baby" She said weakly, he wasn't looking at her then turned to her dead in the eye

"You could die Artemis, don't you get that? This child is killing you and I can't look you Artemis!" He yelled, she stood up and poked him in the chest

"Why would you even care? I never asked you for anything this whole time, you spend your life flirting with girls and not giving a shit so what is the difference now?" She asked harshly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closely still infuriated

"Because I lo-" Wally cut himself off,Artemis stayed quiet as she saw a tear trickle down Wally's face; she had never seen him cry. He was always the joker of the group; she had never considered him getting this upset because of her. Wally moved back coming down to eye level with her

"Artemis don't you realise I could lose you and the baby?" Wally was pleading with her now, she never realised that. She never considered herself dying; she was just so worried about the baby

"Wally this," She said putting his hand on her stomach

"Is your son," she laughed continuing with tears starting to surface

"And you're going to teach him how to throw a football, and you're going to teach him how to swim. Then when he gets old enough you're going to give him goofy advice on how to get chicks" He smiled sadly

"But I don't want to do any of that if you're not their doing it with me"

"I will be, I'm a Crock. I come from a line of hard core criminals; I learnt to grow a back bone" She teased, Wally pulled her in closely for a hug and she crumbled against him. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that for, but she could have stayed there forever.

Artemis finally released him, wiping her eyes for any stray tears

"Where do we go from here?" She asked in a voice tinier than a squeak, he looked at her and released her walking to the door

"I don't know" He said, looking back at the growingly sick girl, walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis paced around the room holding her stomach; she had decided she was going to have the child.

Now all she had to do was tell the rest of the group and her mum, this wasn't going to be easy. She grabbed a hoody throwing it over the top and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was eating one of M'Gann's burnt cookies and acting like they were amazing, she sighed and walked into the group taking a cookie.

"How are you feeling Artemis?" M'Gann asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, you know just the sight of Wally's horrible knock out made me light headed." She laughed and so did the gang, Dick looked to her and gave her a small smile.

She nodded with sincerity and continued to eat the cardboard tasting cookie; Wally was sitting quietly in the corner just looking at Artemis with sadness all over his face. She had told him she was keeping the baby, she was pretty sure Wally had cried and it tore her apart.

"Um I need to tell you all something…" She said, all of them turned to her giving her their full attention. She breathed in all the air in the room and spoke,

"I-I was wondering if we have any yogurt?" She fumbled out; she mentally slapped herself and walked out of the room. She walked out hearing footsteps behind her and spun around to see Wally.

"You should have told them Artemis; they would be there for you." He said his voice cracking,

"Are you OK?" She asked he nodded walking back through the hall way. Artemis sped up and caught his arm yanking him around to her.

"Baywatch, seriously what is wrong?" She put her hand to his cheek; he looked down avoiding eye contact. She removed her hand feeling awkward again.

"We have a mission today, the league still don't know but Green Arrow and Black Canary got you off duty. So you have the mountain to yourself tonight, Red will be here if you need anything." He said walking away,

"Wally!" She called, he spun around.

"Thank you." She said, he smiled and kept walking. She grinned to herself and walked into her room.

Artemis made herself eggs on toast, she was a good cook but she wasn't planning on a five star course. She sat on the couch and flicked on the television, seeing as it was a Saturday night chick flicks were on all night. She huffed switching off the television and walking into the training room, Red Tornado was playing with the computer system.

"Hey Red." She said stuffing a piece of egg into her mouth, he turned to her,

"Hello Artemis, I trust you are well?" He said, she giggled

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing?" She asked, he turned back to his work and started to talk.

"I am installing new hard ware," He continued talking when Artemis felt s sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched his gasping from the stabbing pains; she let out a moan of agony dropping her plate sending glass everywhere.

"Artemis!" Red yelled as she hit the ground, he was at her side in a second picking her up. Tears started to fall down her face as she clutched her stomach. Her stomach was searing with pain, she was gripping Red Tornado's arm.

She was on the infirmary within a minute of the pain, she was glad to have him there.

"Artemis what is wrong, you need to tell me where it hurts."

"My stomach!" She yelled as if it wasn't obvious, he felt her stomach and then looked back to her grabbing a large needle filled with some sort of liquid. He went to put it into her arm when she pushed it away.

"No!" She screamed throwing it to the ground,

"Artemis it will help the pain." He said,

"I'm pregnant, it will hurt the baby!" She cried. He was silent for a couple of seconds figuring out what to do. He turned away grabbing another bottle of some description and injected it into her arm.

"This is just going to put you to sleep; it won't hurt your baby Artemis." He said. Her eyes fluttered shut before she could even retort. When she woke Oliver was sitting on a chair next to her, she gasped flinging up right. Oliver put his arms up.

"It's alright Artemis it's just me." She relaxed only the tiniest bit slouching back into her bed,

"Pregnancy shouldn't feel like this Oliver." She said her voice cracking. Hot tears were welling up in eyes and a cry in her throat. Oliver grabbed her hand.

"I have to tell you something Artemis." He said sadly.

"What?" She asked harshly, he took off his mask ran his hand through his hair.

"You had a miscarriage Artemis, the baby…it's gone." He squeezed her hand tightly,

"Red he injected something into my arm did he-"He stopped her.

"No, he tried to save it. It just died Arty…"

"Stop calling him an it! He was my baby and I-I was going to call him Mason and now he is gone!" Artemis felt tears rolling down and she freely let them. She choked on her sobs; Oliver sat next to her on the bed and let her cry in his arms.

Oliver left two hours later, it was late by then and the team would be back. When the team came back the mood was glum so they must have had a hard battle. Each walked into the lounge room being pretty banged up when she walked out.

"Hey guys." She said wiping a tear from her cheek, Wally already sensed something was up.

"Did you guys win?" She asked trying to make her voice stay stable, they all nodded and she took that as her sign to leave to go back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis woke up in an empty bed, sighing she punched a pillow. Where was Wally? After everything that happened he still should be there in the bed next to her. Dick was in the room pulling out a shirt.

"Hey Arty." He said in barely and whisper. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She was broken and he knew it.

"Hey." She whimpered moving into his arms. He stroked her hair lightly, knowing it was all friendship related. He kissed her forehead lightly then looked into her eyes.

"It's going to be OK, we are all here." He said. She didn't want support anymore she just wanted to be left alone but Dick soothed her. He was her best friend and she couldn't imagine anyone else their but him. She threw her arms around him feeling him squeeze tighter. When she finally released him tears were streaming down her face. He wiped them carefully away then pulled some clothes from behind his back out.

"Get changed then come out for breakfast."

"Where's Wally?" She blurted out. He didn't hear or he ignored her because he walked out allowing her to change. To her surprise the blood was gone, shrugging she slid on her pants.

She walked out to find bacon and eggs waiting for her, Wally had cooked it. She smiled and sat at the table. Wally placed down a plate in front of her, and to her shock it actually looked alright to eat.

"Thank-you." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, she nearly fell over when he did that. Dick smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon walking towards the training room.

"What is going on?" She asked. Wally shrugged.

"Things have been crappy and I just want to make sure you are OK." He said casually.

"I-uh thanks." She said not knowing what else to say. She put a piece of bacon into her mouth which was only slightly burnt. Smiling at Wally she continued to eat.

Batman was talking to the rest of the team about something and Artemis wanted in on it.

"Are we going on a mission?" She asked.

"No, the team and I are going on a mission you are staying here to rest." He said using his finger to point out who was going. No, Artemis was sick of being the one who always had to sit out.

"No I'm going and there is nothing anyone can say about it so you're just going to have to put up with me." She said harshly. Wally sighed.

"I thought you might say that, so Robin put in a word for you, you can come but you are on patrol no fighting, no nothing." He said sternly. It was better than nothing she thought to herself, but knowing she wasn't going to be able to punch anything annoyed her.

Walking back to her bedroom she felt her stomach turn over, her food was coming back up. She quickly stopped and ran back to the bathroom pulling back her hair and heaving up all her food. Must be a side effect of the miscarriage she thought to herself.

Wiping her mouth and getting a drink hoping she wouldn't smell horrible she continued to walk to her room. How could she be feeling sick, the baby was gone?

She had made a promise to herself that she was going to put it behind her and move on, no more tears. But this didn't feel right; something in her body didn't feel right. She walked back out to Wally.

"Um I just need to see Red for a second just tell the team I will be a couple more minutes." He nodded walking back to the team. Artemis basically ran to see Red.

"Artemis, can I help you in anyway." His automatic voice said.

"Yeah actually, I just need you to do a blood test. I haven't been feeling well after everything and I just want to make sure I'm…well OK I guess."

"Do you not think you are well?" He asked.

"Just please?" She asked. He nodded. Sitting down in the chair he stuck the needle into her arm, blood poured into it making her go queasy.

"I will have the results back tonight." He said. She smiled and stood up walking out of the room, thankful she had gotten it done walking out to the group.

"So let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis sat in the bio-ship by herself, looking at her bow she felt nervous. Looking over to Wally she saw he was talking to Robin about something, her probably.

Once they landed she found herself to be in a very public place, people walked down the dimly lit shops talking and smiling.

_Everybody up?_

M'Gann asked telepathically all of the group nodded as Artemis put her stomach issues out of her head otherwise they will all be able to read into it.

"Artemis stay with the ship and we will call you if we need anything." Wally said. She nodded sitting down at the base of the ship everyone walked off while Wally hung back for a minute. He crouched down to her.

"Look this is-"

"I know, it's for the best, wrap me in plastic and hope I don't hurt myself. I got the message." She said sadly, he sighed then grabbed her face with both hands.

"Artemis, you are not in the right mind set to fight right now. I care way too much about you to let you get hurt, not after everything you have been through. I can't lose you too." She was shocked. He stood up and darted away. That defiantly made her feel better, she sat with a smile on her face. He was being genuine and she knew it too.

She pulled out the chocolate she had stolen from Wally and began to eat it. She was bored and as good as it felt to be on a mission, they couldn't really classify this as doing anything. For the next hour she sat their silently, cleaning her bow.

_Get Wally and run!_

"Ah!" Artemis screamed as the scream rang through her head. Slam! Someone had blocked her out again she stood up grabbing her bow. What the hell was happening? Standing up she grabbed her bow and looked around, it sounded quiet nothing had stirred for hours. She walked forward from the ship walking slowly. Muffled sounds rang through her head; something was blocking M'Gann's telepathy.

Pulling her bow off she inched further forward, putting her finger to her string. The leaved rustled and she sprang around quickly, nothing. Breathing out she continued to walk forward when something snatched her bow out of her hand.

"Who was that?" She screamed. Again, no reply. She was starting to worry now, the muffled sounds continued through her head. She stopped on the spot trying to zone in on the noises. Something was blocking the thoughts, she figured that much.

She continued to walk silence without her bow; she still had her cross bow at least. She moved her hand to her thigh and it was gone as well. Now she was panicking. She turned around back to the bio-ship and ran. This was bad in any case, she ran hard. When she arrived Bane was standing at the front of the ship, bigger than she had ever seen him.

_I'm going to die._

She said through telepathy hoping her friends would hear her. He charged at her with a smirk on his face. She stood frozen. Accepting she was going to die, her baby went through her head. She knew he shouldn't of but he did, she realised now that she wanted that child more than anything.

"Artemis!" She heard someone scream before she was knocked out the way. She looked up to see Wally fighting Bane, no now he was going to die.

"Wally!" She screamed running for him as he took another blow to the gut. He pushed her very far out the way, more than she realised. He punched him in the face again and Wally flew hitting a tree with a crack.

"No, no, no…" She repeated.

The rest of the team had arrived by then; Artemis didn't even attempt to attack Bane. She just ran as hard and as fast as she could to Wally. When she reached him, his breathing was shallow and his face was bruised and bloody. Tears came flowing out of her eyes as she pulled him into her lap.

"No, no Wally, don't shut your eyes. You need to stay awake for me OK?" She cried. His green eyes were holding hers. He was hurt badly, internal bleeding probably a broken back from the force of that throw. She sniffed pulling him closer.

"Artemis…" He wheezed as his eye lids starter fluttering closed.

"No, no you can't leave me Wally, just stay awake…" She heard a thump in the distance. M'Gann had lifted him up and threw him. She levitated Wally out of Artemis's lap and onto the bio-ship. Standing up she ran onto the ship where Wally was with Dick.

She bolted over to him slumping to the ground next to him. More tears flowed out her eyes when she saw him in some light.

"He saved me, this is all my fault." She cried. Wally eyes were closed as Dick started C.P.R.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally's body was battered in comparison to the white sheets around him. Internal bleeding, a broken leg in four places and a punctured lung. As well as the cuts and the deep gash across his other leg. He had barely scraped through.

"Artemis you have to understand this isn't your fault." Black Canary said calmly.

"It was. I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't ready to be back out there, I was a mess because of losing the baby and…I just wasn't ready for that mission. Wally nearly died because I neglected that fact that I needed help after my baby died." She whispered. Black Canary leaned forward placing her hand on hers.

"We all make mistakes Artemis."

"Yeah but this mistake nearly cost Wally his life."

Artemis walked out the room to find The Flash and several other league members. Green Arrow turned to see Artemis his face sad he walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Tears sprung from her eyes and he pulled her closer.

"Arty…" He whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

She walked to the hospital wing where Wally was sound asleep. Sitting at his side she ran her hand through her hair. Swallowing the lump in her throat she sounded hoarse from all the crying.

His eyes slowly opened, she wasn't going to cry not in front of him.

"Hey Artemis." He said trying to turn to her and wincing. She burst into tears.

"You're an idiot." She put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I wasn't going to let you take that hit." He whimpered.

"You could have died!" She yelled. He smiled and pulled her onto the bed.

"Don't be upset." He whispered in her ear.

"The man I loved nearly died, I'm aloud to be upset." She cried.

"I love you too."

"Shut up."

Dick walked in to see Wally and Artemis asleep on the bed, a smile crept to his lips and he lightly nudged Artemis.

"Arty, wake up…" He whispered. Her eyes flickered opened and she saw him standing over her. She stood up allowing him to help her.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered. She nodded walking outside looking back at Wally who was still sound asleep. Softly closing the door behind her, she walked to where Dick was standing at the door.

"You OK?" He asked. She smiled, actually smiled.

"No, but I think this time I will be able to manage." He smiled too.

"Your test results came back." He said. Artemis felt nerves fill her body, what would it say?

"Yeah, what did they say?" She asked moving closer to him. He looked around then smiled at her and chuckled.

"You're still pregnant Arty."

"I-I…" She was in shock. A smile crept to her lips as tears flowed down her face. She looked back up to Dick, who was smiling because she was. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back picking her up and holding her tight, happiness was going through her body. The fear she had once held for all of it was gone.

"We are going to find a way to save you and the baby." He whispered placing her down. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, despite the fact she could die.

"Do you want to be the god father?" She laughed. Now he was the shocked one, he went to say something then stopped, she was guessing he was going to refuse but the look on her face said it all.

"Of-course I will." He said hugging her again. She felt more hot tears run down her face; she then looked back up to Dick who also had a tear streaming down his face.

"Dick?" She asked he smiled.

"I could lose you, I don't want that."

"You won't, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis was sitting at the table shoving another piece of toast into her mouth. It was just her, Dick and Wally at the mountain. Well Wally was still in the infirmary.

"I'm so hungry, all the time." She said wiping her mouth then going to the pantry and pulling out a packet of biscuits. Dick smiled at her taking a biscuit for himself once she had finally finished a mouthful she looked back to him.

"So I heard you and Rocket hooked up." She smirked. His face dropped.

"We-I- where did you hear that?" He asked shocked.

"Oh please, we all know. But I think Zatanna is a little pissed at you." She muttered through another biscuit.

"Why?"

"Well she and Rocket are friends, so it automatically means she is pissed." She giggled.

"Well Wally took you…" He mumbled.

"Hm?" She asked not hearing.

"Nothing…Hey do you remember when we first met?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yeah Baywatch fell over and you were the only one who was nice to me." She laughed remembering. She still didn't know Dick was the one who took the picture on the first day of school.

"I miss those days." She whispered finally her hunger was easing. Her face turned serious.

"Listen, I know there is a good chance I could die…"

"Artemis don't-"He interrupted. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"No please, just listen. If I die I want you and Wally to take the best care of this baby. Because he loves half of how much I do then you're going to be just fine." She smiled sadly then looked back up at him, her best friend.

"You know…you never judged me. Not on my back ground or my family, not even now when I'm pregnant. I could never ask for a better best friend ever." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. She looked down to her hands; she was defeated, emotionally and physically.

"I don't want to die Dick." He pulled her in for a hug and she tightly squeezed him around his chest. He hates this, hates seeing her scared for her life.

"It's going to be fine Arty. We are going to find a way to save you." He kissed her forehead which made her cry even more. He himself found himself starting to tear up.

"Artemis," He looked down to her at eyes level and removed his glasses revealing his blue eyes. She smiled widely never having seen his beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her surprise.

"I would have hit on you first if I had of seen those." She giggled more tears flowing from her eyes.

"I will never, ever let anything happen to you, you and your baby Arty." He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back; she hugged him again even tighter. Dick Grayson was her best friend, through and through.

"We better go see if Wally is doing OK." She said releasing him. He nodded and walked into the room where Wally was. He was looking a little better; he was able to sit up…sort of.

"Hey." He wheezed when he saw them. They both smiled at him as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, you feeling better?" She asked. He nodded and looked over to Dick.

"Rocket was looking for you." Artemis snorted and Wally smirked. Stifling back her laughter Artemis sat at the seat next to Wally. She still hadn't told him she was still pregnant, she couldn't not while he was still in a hospital bed.

"How does everyone know?!" He shouted frustrated walking out.

Wally and Artemis both laughed. Once they stopped he grabbed her hand and enlaced her fingers with his. Brushing his lips over her knuckles her looked back up to her, she sighed.

"You shouldn't have taken that hit Wally." She said gripping his hand tighter.

"I had to."

"No you didn't."

"When I saw him coming at you, the only thing I could do was take it. You didn't have enough time to react, they ambushed you…I just couldn't let you die." He said. His voice was desperate and sad; it made her ache on the inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Wally. I should have been paying attention, my head was a mess. I was worried about you and I thought I had lost the baby and-"

"What?" He asked. With a shocked look on his face Artemis finally realised what she had said.

"Oh god, I was not meant to say that." She whispered putting her hand over her mouth.

"You-you didn't lose the baby?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"No, we thought I did but um, I'm still pregnant Wally…" He stayed silent just staring off into nothing. Artemis played with her fingers, was he going to be mad? No he would probably be furious. To her shock he smiled and pulled her on the bed kissing her.

"We are going to be parents." He laughed kissing her again. She smiled as well, but the smile was soon wiped off her face remembering she could die during this birth and never watch her baby boy grow up.


	11. Chapter 11

Wally was on crutches now walking around and complaining about the itch in his cask. Artemis was once again eating, and everyone had noticed she had been doing a lot of it. She had made herself a sandwich which she wasn't even sure was in it. Taking another bite she felt it all come back up.

Dick noticed to as her eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom.

"I will go." He told Wally reassuringly as he tried to spring up from his seat. Artemis tried pulling all her hair back when she felt an extra set of hands pull back the rest from her face. She threw her head back into the toilet and started to throw up everything she had just eaten.

Once she had finished she wiped her mouth then leaned back against the wall.

"This child hates me." She whispered while Dick got her a drink.

"No it doesn't your just having a more complicated pregnancy than most other people." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. She took the drink and started to swallow and gurgle. Dick chuckled while she spat it back out.

"Red and I have been working on some things; we are going to figure it out." He said. She stayed quiet for a few minutes while they just sat there.

"Artemis I need to talk to you about something." He said quietly she nodded standing up and walking out to see Wally still struggling to get up.

"You OK?" He asked trying to stand up; Artemis lightly pushed him back down and kissed his nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled; he made a worried face but dropped it for her sake.

"Where is everyone?" He turned to Nightwing.

"Mission."Artemis grabbed his hand and continued pulling him into a private room. One they reached the training room she sat down on the bench.

"So what's up?" She asked lightly.

"You have to tell everyone." He mumbled.

"What?! No I don't!"

"Artemis what do you think is going to happen when you have gained twenty pounds and all the food is gone?" He pouted crossing his arms.

"They will think I'm tragic Dick, I might as well go one sixteen and pregnant." She sighed slapping her forehead.

"You're seventeen." He remarked.

"Don't get technical." She said punching him in the arm.

"Listen, they won't judge you Arty, I didn't and Wally didn't." He wrapped his arm around her sitting on the seat, she leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"Wally is the father, it's his fault too." She mumbled then stood up.

"Fine, but only when I start to get fat and on one condition." She said with her hands on her hips.

"What is the condition?" He looked up to her.

"We don't say anything about the complications." He went to protest but she put her finger over his mouth and shook her head. He wanted to say so much, but it was her choice.

"OK, fine but we need to tell them soon. Green Arrow and Black Canary keep covering for you and soon people are going to know something is up."

"They will only start to notice when my stomach is the size of Jupiter." She sighed sitting down taking another bite of a chocolate bar.

"Speaking of which I should probably stop eating this if I want to avoid that." She said throwing it down next to her and sighing. Dick smiled at her and took the chocolate bar eating it before helping her up and walking out.

"Hey you know the baby still needs a name." Artemis murmured to herself.

"I thought you liked Mason?"

"Well yeah but I don't think I could call him that first name because of well, I can't think about how shitty I felt when I thought I had lost him." Artemis put her hand over her stomach before looking up.

"You got any suggestions?" She asked.

"Um I was never really good with names."

"You don't have too, just tell me a name you like bird brain."

"Jason…Jason is my favourite name."

"Oh Dick…" Artemis turned around hugging him tightly and then kissed his cheek. He smiled at her then released her, looking down to her tummy he laughed.

"What?"

"I just can't imagine you with an ounce of fat on you."

"It isn't fat, it will be a baby bump."


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis turned to the mirror side on and sighed.

"I have a bump." She mumbled looking at herself. She had a slight rise of her tummy where Wally stood in the back ground.

"Babe it isn't that bad."

"Yes it is! Soon I'm going to be huge!" She said throwing her face in her hands.

"Your still beautiful regardless." He said pulling her down into his lap straddling her legs over him. She laughed and kissed him before he gripped her more tightly and the kiss deepened, suddenly she felt the urge to kiss him. She slid her hands underneath his t shirt and the layers started coming off.

"I blame the hormones." She said lying on the couch on top of him, he laughed and kissed her bare neck then collarbones.

"It isn't totally bad I guess." She laughed then did up the fly of her jeans standing up. He pulled his shirt back on and walked out, it was only them two in the cave today and she was very pleased about it.

"Wally, I know that we have been avoiding this but-"

"You aren't going to die, so why should we even talk about it?" He said angrily but she could tell he was scared. She sighed and pulled out a carton of juice.

"I have to tell my mum." Artemis mumbled. Wally looked up to her and sighed taking the juice and taking a sip for himself.

"Babe, you are a lot of things, but irresponsible is not one of them. We can do this."

"Yeah because were seventeen and right now it's all good and great, but what happens when the fighting starts and you can't even stand to be in the same room with me? I don't want that, our baby deserves a family not a mum and dad who were to young and too proud to admit they were wrong." She leaned her hip against the bench and rubbed her forehead.

"Artemis, when we first met we couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. Yeah we will fight and yeah we will probably storm out, but I can promise you every time you do storm out I will follow behind you."

"Why? Why aren't you just as scared as I am Wally?" He went quiet grabbing her hands and pulling her close to him. She buried her face into his chest.

"Because I love you, Artemis." She looked up to him in shock before a smile spread across her face.

"You love me?"

"Artemis, I'm scared, petrified actually. But you are the person I want to fight with and argue with, it's you and it is always going to be you Artemis." She stayed quiet in shock of what he had just said.

"Wally I am so in love with you." She smiled with tears streaming down her face. He picked her up in a large embrace. She kissed his lips lightly and tightly squeezed him.

"Will you still love me when I get fat?" He laughed and cupped her face.

"Well you are already ugly so it won't really matter."

"You are so dead!" She laughed punching him in the chest and chasing him around. She really could do this every day with him and more to the point she wanted to. Once she gave up she sat on the couch and sighed.

"Your lucky I have cravings, could you please get me some fruit?" He nodded getting her some chocolate.

"That will work too, thank you boyfriend." She kissed his cheek and starting chowing down on the chocolate bar. Wally smiled at her, he loved her more than anything and he loved the little boy growing inside of her.

"Artemis, would you ever leave the hero life?" She looked over to him with a somewhat confused expression.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever risk my life or my babies. I want to watch him grow up, my mum wasn't there for most of my childhood, and I don't think I could ever do that to my baby." She put her hand to her stomach thinking about all her child hood memories, the ones that should have been great but weren't.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum it's OK, it's fine." Her mother had tears streaming down her face.

"No Artemis! You are a young girl, why didn't you tell me this?" God she hadn't even told her about the problems with it yet. Artemis just stayed quiet staring at her hands; she sighed and looked up to her mother.

"I'm happy mum, at the start I wasn't but I can't just let this go."

"As long as you are happy, I cannot stand in your way. Do you love this boy?"

"I love him more than anything mum, when I'm with him I can't breathe and when I'm not with him all I want to do is be with him." A stupid smile spread across her face and the sides of her mother's mouth twitched up.

"You do love him." She said putting her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"More than anything." She smiled; her mother opened her arms and embraced her daughter. Yes she was upset, but she understood that Artemis would have never done that on purpose. Once her mother released her she smiled.

"I have something to give you, it was very special to me." Artemis followed her mother out to where she was leading her. She pulled open one of the closets to reveal some old baby clothes and a cradle Artemis laughed grabbing her mum's hand.

"It's a little boy mum, but these should work." She kissed her mother's cheek and started to go through some of the clothes picking out which ones she liked best.

"Well, I guess we must deal with the situation." Her mother mumbled. Artemis looked to the woman and knew she should have told her.

"Mum there is something else I need to tell you."

"Yes Artemis?"

"I'm-I-I have picked out some names, do you want to hear them?" She mentally slapped herself.

"Of course dear, but if I don't like them I'm telling you straight out." The laughed and talked for hours, something she hadn't done with her mother in years. They even talked about her father to Artemis's shock, but it was good to get it all out in the open.

"Oh this top, your father brought it home when I told him I was pregnant but he bought boys clothes and I hadn't told him it was a girl. So he went out and bought all these pink clothes because he thought you two would be girly girls." Her mother laughed touching the soft material with her fingers.

"He sounded happier back then." Artemis mumbled.

"He was, he was a different man." Her mother whispered back to her placing her hand on her daughters shoulder.

Once she had left to go back to the mountain the whole team was there, she quickly stuffed the bag of clothes behind her and walked up to everyone.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Arty, how you doing?" Dick asked politely. The two talked for a while before M'Gann walked in squealing.

"Oh did you go shopping? Let me see!" She tore the bag from Artemis's arm and opened it with a smile on her face. She opened it and when her face took on a funny expression.

"Baby clothes?..." Artemis gave a laughing choke and turned around to face her. M'Gann started to examine Artemis and then looked down to her stomach. Not that she could see anything, at the moment anyways. Dick pulled a face and threw up his hands in surrender walking out leaving Artemis alone with M'Gann.

"Artemis, are you…pregnant?"

"I-I, no of course not." She fumbled. M'Gann walked over to her and put a hand on her stomach her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled looking up to Artemis.

"You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?!" M'Gann asked excitedly before her face dropped.

"Oh my god, your seventeen and who is the dad and-" Artemis put her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Shh! God I don't want the whole mountain knowing!" She hissed. M'Gann nodded up and down and Artemis lifted her hand.

"Who's the dad?" She whispered.

"Look, you're my best friend and that's why I'm telling you this but you can't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't Artemis." She rolled her eyes and led her to the couch where they took a seat.

"Wally is the father of the baby…"

"I knew it!" She smiled. She was jumping up and down like an idiot but Artemis couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you happy?" She asked. She was grateful to have M'Gann knowing, that she could talk to someone about it, open up about how her chest wanted to explode each time she thought about it.

"I'm happy M'Gann, I haven't felt joy like this since I was little and my family was still a family. Since I joined the team, when I got my mom back." M'Gann threw her arms around her neck in a huge hug, she had tears streaming down her face. She knew how hard Artemis's life had been and now she saw so much joy in her face it was enough to make her cry.

"Can I see the bump?" M'Gann giggled. Artemis laughed.

"Yes you can see the bump."


End file.
